


The Bet

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [10]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Betting, Board meeting, Drabble, I ran out of words again, M/M, Meeting, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "Mr. Grady…" Claire frowned as she saw Zach. "What are you doing with my nephew?"
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The Bet

"Come on! Any takers? $100! Right now!"

Claire's mouth dropped open and she stared at him as he bounced around the conference room table. They had been in the middle of a very important meeting when Owen had jumped out of his seat. "Mr. Grady, you seriously did _not_ just say that."

Owen stopped and turned towards her. He smiled and tilted his head. "Oh yeah? You game?"

Her eyes widened and she looked seconds from exploding. "I most certainly am not. Now sit down and stop interrupting the meeting."

Owen pouted. "But Barry bet me I couldn't pay someone to kiss me at the meeting."

"Mr. Grady! This is highly inappropriate and you are wasting time!"

"Then someone kiss me and we can get back to the meeting!"

"NO!"

"Aw, come on!"

"Get out, Owen!"

Owen's eyes widened. "Wow… you used my first name… I must really be in trouble."

"OUT!"

"But I have to pay someone to kiss me or I'll lose the bet."

"I will fire you." She threatened.

"I'm going." Owen sighed as he headed for the door. Maybe it had been an inappropriate thing to do during a meeting. But it was also Barry's idea and he was totally blaming him. He opened the door and stopped as two voices he vaguely recognized came to him.

"Did you hear what he said?"

Owen stepped closer and placed the two kids. Claire's nephews. He had seen them around and met them a few times over the last couple years. They had been visiting more frequently.

Zach sighed and shook his head. "You shouldn't eavesdrop, Gray."

"But it was Owen!" Gray said. "He said Barry bet him $100 he couldn't get someone at the meeting to kiss him."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "That's silly."

Gray smiled and tilted his head. "Would you kiss him for $100?"

Zach glared at him. "You're not allowed to talk about that."

"But you would." Gray insisted.

"I would _pay_ $100 to kiss him." Zach corrected.

Owen's mouth dropped open. "Oh really?"

At his voice, both brothers looked up. Zach's eyes widened and he fell out of his chair. "Shit!" He flailed for a moment and looked up as Owen walked over.

Owen smiled down at him and held out his hand. Zach's entire face reddened and he was too shocked to say anything. Owen grabbed his hand and pulled the younger man to his feet. Owen didn't let go of his hand and instead pulled him closer. "How old are you now?"

Zach blinked. "19."

Owen nodded, turned, and headed back into the boardroom, pulling Zach along behind him. He opened the door loudly and burst in.

"Mr. Grady…" Claire frowned as she saw Zach. "What are you doing with my nephew?"

Zach wasn't exactly sure what Owen's plan had been but he collected himself quickly. "Winning his bet." He said before Owen could answer. Then he wrapped his arm around Owen's neck and pressed a kiss to the man's lips.


End file.
